


Eventually

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "I came to say goodbye."





	Eventually

“I came to say goodbye.” M’Baku said, and T’Challa looked at him, confused. It was late in the afternoon, and surely M’Baku could stay? The others were staying, it was not an issue, certainly.

T’Challa said as much, and M’Baku chuckled.

“It’s not that, T’Challa. I have daughters to go home to.” He reminded him. “I told Nakia, your mother, and your sister of them, when Killmonger had taken the throne.” T’Challa frowned.

“I thought that was a joke? About feeding Agent Ross to them?”

“Yes, the feeding part was the joke. The children part? Not so much.” M’Baku replied, “They’re very young, and my sister is not fond of having to put them to bed without me. Nuru in particular will make a fuss.” T’Challa frowned.

“You never mentioned them before.”

“Because when I do, the people I’m interested in courting tend to call me rude things and run the other way.” M’Baku replied. T’Challa understood, then.

“I wouldn’t do that.” T’Challa said, and M’Baku’s expression softened.

“So I’m learning.”

They didn’t kiss, but they both knew, eventually, they would.

Shuri and the others were surprised, at dinner, when T’Challa explained why he left.

“I thought it was part of the joke!”

 


End file.
